callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
HS-10
The HS-10 is a semi-automatic shotgun that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the last shotgun unlocked in multiplayer and is one of the available weapons from the Mystery Box in Nazi Zombies. It is "Classified" until the player has purchased the other three shotguns first. Multiplayer Unlocked after purchasing all other shotguns, it is unlocked at level 24, costing , and another for the gun itself, therefore costing in total. It has a relatively small magazine size meaning reloads are constant, and combined with a moderate range, the player could spend more time reloading it than firing it, making Sleight of Hand a good choice to decrease reloading time. Dual Wield also substantially increases the size of the cross-hairs, however accuracy with a shotgun is not a major issue due to their spread, although Steady Aim will effectively tighten the spread of any shotgun increasing the chance of a one-shot kill. However, the use of Steady Aim without the Dual Wield attachment increases the one hit kill range noticeably. When Steady Aim is used with Dual Wield, the cross-hairs are still quite large. However, they are tightened considerably, and thus effectively reduce the loss of accuracy due to the increase in the size of the cross-hairs as a result of the Dual Wield attachment, and less ammo is wasted. The weapon starts with only 12 reserve shells (although doubled if the Dual Wield attachment is equipped) and so Scavenger is a useful perk to replenish the low amount of ammo or Lightweight to get closer to your enemies faster to spray them down. It is very similar to the SPAS-12 shotgun, but with better spread when aiming down the sights with a very slightly higher rate of fire and a faster initial reloading speed, especially if Dual Wield is used. With the Dual Wield attachment player reloads both shotguns with 4 shells at once, relatively quickly, making Sleight of Hand unnecessary. Attachments *Dual Wield Zombies The HS-10 is available in Zombies from the Mystery Box. It has medium range, decent power and a six round magazine. When upgraded, it becomes the Typhoid & Mary, giving it the Dual Wield attachment and two extra rounds per magazine, totaling 16 rounds. Additionally, the entire gun is reloaded at once rather than one shell at a time. However, due to the dual wield attachment, accuracy is significantly decreased. The right wielded gun makes a different firing noise as well. File:HS-10.jpg|The HS-10 File:HS-10ads.jpg|Iron sights dual hs10.jpg|Dual HS-10 w/red camo typhoid and mary.jpg|Typhoid and Mary Trivia *The HS-10 is the first bullpup shotgun to appear in the [[Call of Duty (series)|''Call of Duty series]]. *The HS-10 is also the only shotgun with Dual Wield attachment in ''Black Ops. *In the cutscene of "Five", Richard Nixon is holding a dual-wielded HS-10. *The name of the upgraded HS-10, "Typhoid & Mary," is a reference to Mary Mallon who was referred to as "Typhoid Mary" *When upgraded and thus dual-wielded in Nazi Zombies, the right gun will make a different firing noise. ru:HS10 Category:Shotguns Category:Akimbo Weapons